In These Brief Moments
by enaskoritsi
Summary: Twenty-five glimpses of Bruce and Wally, both as heroes and the men beneath their masks. .: Ranges from just friendship to BatFlash :.


Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, its characters, or anything associated.

A/N: This is a series of 25 prompts with inspired sentences about Bruce and Wally underneath them. Most of them are unconnected, but a few are tied together, and it is noticeable. I've done this kind of idea for two other pairings I like, and I really wanted to try it with BatFlash.

I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review if you don't mind. :)

**In These Brief Moments**

**Album**

If you ever looked on Wally's nightstand, you'd only see a few photos amongst the crumpled candy bar plastic and burger wrappers; just an old picture of his mom and a black blur caught during mid-escape.

**Knell**

When the Flash disappeared, leaving Luthor in the dust, Batman stared in shock while Bruce heard his nightmare gunshot ringing in his ears.

**Moonscape**

Glancing out at infinity from his seat in the Watchtower, Wally sighed with his chin on one hand thinking, screw the guy who landed on the moon, man; it took longer for Batman to let him ride shotgun.

**Cliffhanger**

"Come on, Bruce, I know we can do this. How can you look at this face and say no?"

**Exhaustible**

Batman may be invincible mentally and almost unbeatable physically, but emotionally, he's about crumbled to nothing; he never really let's himself think about how much one of Wally's horrible jokes gives him the energy to go on again.

**Unknowable**

He smiles and laughs and races around like a child, and Bruce knows that's the real Wally; at the same time, he can't believe that there's nothing fractured in there that they both aren't going to be prepared for when it truly cracks away.

**Moralize**

Since looking in the universe's mirror, everyone knows that without the Flash the entire Justice League would spin out of control; the League always whispers about what would happen if Superman lost it, but Batman knows that if Wally was gone, he would do much, much worse.

**Fairway**

Three hours pass while two men watch one crappy movie; Bruce tries to frown the whole way through it, as if they didn't do this almost every Saturday morning.

**Hijacker**

When Flash finally lived up to his word and snuck the Batmobile out for a spin, Batman left him tied to a pole for some other hero to find; Wally figured that he'd be stuck there until at least morning when he accidentally joked, "I knew all that leather meant you were kinky."

**Crossbeam**

Okay, so what they had was still pretty rocky, and yeah, Bats was still as stoic and silent as ever; but they were going to make it, they were, so everyone might think about giving them a break and just stop waiting for them to fall apart.

**Neighbor**

When Wally burst into his room with his face split by a beaming smile, Green Lantern sighed and muttered, "If you want this to last, you better not show him that van."

**Judgment**

When he woke up in the infirmary with the pull of stitches, Flash reflected that maybe showing off hadn't been exactly the smartest move; still, the microscopic smile he'd seen on Batman's face was definitely worth it.

**Sixteen**

Often times, Bruce growls at Wally that he should finally mature and stop acting like saving the world is a big game; at the same time, he's almost grateful that Wally only grins and never listens, because he never wants to look into those green eyes and see his own ghosts staring back at him.

**Distortion**

Bruce used to believe that some jokes were just exaggerated stories that never truly happened; that is, until Wally threw his blaringly red costume into the machine with Bruce's white socks and definitely proved that cliché true.

**Found**

His parents' grave was a place he only visited once a year, but it was a trip he always made alone, even without Alfred; when Bruce looked down at the ground and saw two shadows instead of one, he was surprised that it almost, almost made it a little easier.

**Voice**

He's pretty sure that just about everyone knows it, but sometime's he'll download Tetris or some other silly game on Batman's computer, just for the fun of hearing that not-so-threatening, "WALLY!"

**Auditory**

However, Batman's intelligence should never be doubted, for the next time Wally attempted to log on, a password protected screen blinked back at him; Batman paused in his conversation with Clark to chuckle quietly when he heard the affronted, "BATS!"

**Insurrection**

Of course, Wally was never one for an obstacle to keep him down; when you can move as fast as he can, it's quite easy to try over a thousand combinations a second until you're back in the game.

**Eve**

"Is it kind of unmanly that I'm scared?" Wally asked; Bruce just looked over at the silent horizon and held him a little more tightly.

**Crippled**

Underneath all those glares, that muscle and Kevlar, Batman's been in poorly sewn together pieces for almost his entire life; Wally just really isn't one to believe that there are wounds it's impossible to heal from.

**Fallout**

"This would never work out," and the words land cold and heavy, final.

**Sob**

"Yeah, it would, because," and beneath the eyes shining, there is for once nothing but seriousness, "we need this. You don't…always need to be alone."

**Home**

The first time Wally caught himself speeding over to Bruce's place instead of Central City, he couldn't help but sneak around and see if there were any open windows.

**Cupid**

"Good evening, Master Wally. Yes, he's reclining in the hall, just as we discussed. I wish you the best of luck."

**Dishonesty**

People always say that it isn't right for "the good guys" to wear masks, because if they do, it means they're hiding the truth; Wally has a feeling that everyone is just jealous they can't read Bats as well as he can.


End file.
